


Sleepy Skaters

by Alastor_Is_Tired



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Mornings, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Rollerblades & Rollerskates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastor_Is_Tired/pseuds/Alastor_Is_Tired
Summary: Just some late night/early morning convo between two ocs I love dearly.Soft fic for if you need comfort
Relationships: Adrien Shinshi & Michael Sal





	Sleepy Skaters

Adrien likes sleeping.

It's a fact well known by his friends, family, even his dormmates. "it's illogical to not get at least 8 hours of sleep." he would say when questioned.

Later, Adrien would come out of his room in the dorm looking tired but satisfied.

Later, Adrien would look back on the events of the night fondly, sunshine coating his skin in warm light.

Later, his other dorm mates would question why he looked to tired. They received no answer except a small smile.

But before all that, one important thing happened.

Adrien couldn't sleep.

He had tossed and turned all night, willing sleep to come, but it never called him.

Glancing over at the clock on his bedside table, he saw the time flash at him in bright, neon green lights. 

4:03 AM, it read.

Much to late (or early) for anyone to logically be awake. 

Michael is anything but logical.

_________________________________________________

He's standing in Adrien's doorway, looking in at him with eyes dripping in sleepiness.

"Can't sleep?" Michael questions.

"Surprisingly, yeah." Adrien admits, laughing softly.

Why is Michael up so late anyway? 

"...wanna go to that gas station nearby? I've heard they have good food."

"But it's 4 in the morning." Adrien points out.

Michael huffs, "That's what makes it fun. And it's open 24/7, if that's what you're worried about."

Well, it's better than just lying here.

"Sure, sounds nice." Adrien replies, "I think I have a second pair of roller skates, if you'd be interested."

"I'm not great at roller skating."

"I could teach you."

Silence answers him.

"huh." Michael says finally, "Let's do that then. And maybe we can watch the sun come up!"

Shushing him, Adrien finds himself smiling again.

Maybe he should be illogical sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I hope you enjoy this ^-^
> 
> This is part of a series of connected oneshots that feature these two characters, so stay tuned to read more about them.
> 
> Bye!!!


End file.
